


We Were the One Thing in the Galaxy God Didn’t Have His Eyes On

by mesolelot



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 10 points if you can find them all, Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Riding Crops, Sex Club, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Vibrators, background relationships: all the canon ones, psychic orgy because this is sense8, self-indulgent mountain goats references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesolelot/pseuds/mesolelot
Summary: Amanita's idea of "date night" is dominating her date at the local BDSM club. Nomi doesn't mind. Neither, it turns out, does her cluster.(Contains spoilers for series finale!)





	We Were the One Thing in the Galaxy God Didn’t Have His Eyes On

“So,” Amanita begins, apropos of nothing. It’s a crisp fall day, and she’s cuddled up under a blanket with a hot apple cider in her hands. Her head is leaning against Nomi’s shoulder as Nomi codes, fingers flying across the keys.

Nomi doesn’t look up from her computer, but she hums in recognition, a sort of “go on” noise to let Amanita know she’s paying attention.

“You’re a free woman now,” Amanita continues. “Nobody on your trail, no life-threatening danger lurking around the corner, no outstanding warrants for your arrest.”

“Not that you know of,” says Nomi with a smirk.

Amanita gives Nomi’s arm a little swat. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything to celebrate your new freedom? Now that we can go out in public again?”

“Like a date?”

Amanita grins. “Yeah, like a date, silly. Can’t a girl want to take her wife on a date?” She slips a kiss onto Nomi’s cheek. “Anywhere you want to go. The world is our oyster.”

Nomi’s fingers stop flying as she thinks about it. It’s true, they haven’t been on a proper date basically since she found her cluster. When things started getting wild, Amanita had stuck by her side – but it had been hard to be a normal couple, and do normal couple things. But now that BPO no longer poses a threat, maybe they can be a normal couple again?

As Nomi considers, Amanita interjects. “I actually had an idea… now that being out in public isn’t an issue, maybe we could swing by the Citadel again?”

Okay, so maybe “normal” couples don’t suggest BDSM clubs as date night locales – but really, had they ever wanted to be a normal couple in the first place?

Nomi shuts the computer and pushes it to the side, turning to catch Amanita’s lips in a kiss that feels sweet like a promise and dirty like a secret.

“That sounds amazing,” she says as Amanita smiles into the kiss.

“Do you want to plan it out with me, or should I surprise you?”

Nomi only considers for a brief moment. “Surprise me. I trust you, Neets.”

Amanita gives a little laugh at that. “I sure hope you do.”

They stay like this for as long as they can, holding each other close against the San Francisco chill, breathing each other in with every breath. They kiss, and it feels like making up for lost time, and it feels like they have all the time in the world. 

***

It’s the next Saturday afternoon when Amanita comes into the living room where Nomi is reading a book and gives her a peck on the forehead.

“Hey, I’m gonna get some things ready for our date tonight. I picked out something for you to wear, it’s lying on the bed. You wanna go get ready?”

Nomi smiles and rises dutifully from the couch.

“Sure, babe.”

If you asked her, she wouldn’t say she was feeling nervous. No, nervous isn’t the right word – but as she walks to the bedroom, she notices her heart rate picking up just a bit. It’s a little rush, not a fight-or-flight panic like she’s become so used to, but like sitting in a roller coaster car on its way up. She trusts that she won’t fall in any way she doesn’t want to.

On the bed is a simple ensemble, all black, with a tight-fitting faux leather skirt and a pair of boots with a little heel. They’re sexy, but Nomi knows that she (or Sun or Wolfgang or Will) could kick someone’s face in with them if she needed to. Amanita has picked out a lacy bra and panties too – black to match the rest. Nomi’s heart picks up just a little more as she gets dressed, wondering what Amanita is up to in the other room.

As she does up the clasps of her bra and checks herself out in the mirror, feeling equal measures self-conscious and powerful, Nomi sees a figure standing behind her. It’s Kala, looking a bit sheepish as she averts her gaze.

“I felt fear,” she explains. “Your heart rate was up.”

“It’s alright, Kala,” Nomi says. “Just nerves. And in a good way.”

“Someone here?” says Amanita as she enters the room. She’s dressed deceptively simply, dark jeans and a faux-fur coat, but Nomi would bet there’s something wicked hiding under it all. Amanita walks up to Nomi and hugs her from behind, placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Just Kala,” Nomi responds. “She was worried and came to check on me.”

Amanita laughs. “She’s right to be worried. Kala, you might want to stay out of Nomi’s head for the night, unless you’re a lot kinkier than you let on.” She punctuates the statement with a quick but solid slap to Nomi’s ass. Both Nomi and Kala blush at that.

“I’ll – yeah, I have to…” Kala manages, and then slips away as quickly as she arrived.

“Neets, I think you scared her,” chuckles Nomi. “She’s gone now.”

“So are we going to have any more surprise visits from your cluster tonight?”

Nomi considers. “Probably, yeah. Especially if I’m in pain.”

“Do you mind if they watch?”

It’s an idea Nomi had never considered, and she’s caught off guard by the thought. Playing with Amanita in public was always special before. In a strange way, being open to the eyes of strangers made it seem more intimate, and certainly more thrilling. But to have her cluster, the other facets of her own being, there with her – to know that they were watching, experiencing the fear and the pain and the pleasure she herself was feeling…

“No, I don’t think I mind at all.”

“Good. Now let’s get going.”

*** 

As they walk in to the Citadel, Nomi can’t help losing her breath a bit. The lighting is dim, but it’s still easy to make out the images of people around the room – some a bit more clothed than others. The sounds, too, hit Nomi all at once, and she’s glad for the comfort of Amanita’s hand resting on the small of her back. Amanita steers her towards the bar and orders them both ginger ales. Nomi quirks an eyebrow at the choice.

“Oh, you wanted to get drunk tonight?” Amanita teases. “We can go home, then, I don’t mind.”

Nomi doesn’t respond, but cracks open the ginger ale that’s handed to her and takes a long sip, not breaking eye contact with Amanita. They both know she doesn’t want to be anywhere but here.

As they sit at the bar and sip their drinks, Amanita does a little check-in. _How’s your emotional state? Any new injuries? New triggers or limits? Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go?_ Nomi answers the questions, glad that her partner is so thoughtful but still itching to get out into the club and play.

When Amanita is satisfied that they’re both ready, she finds them a spot to sit and watch the goings-on for a while. Amanita strokes Nomi’s hair and whispers in her ear to point out the most enticing scenes nearby. There’s someone in the corner writhing on a spanking bench as their partner brushes fingertips over reddened skin. There’s a couple sitting a few feet away, one moaning as the other leaves red bite marks speckled across their body. The sounds, the sights, even the smells of it all are intoxicating. Nomi can feel herself beginning to ache, and from the way Amanita’s fingers are tightening in her hair, she knows it’s not long before she’ll get what she wants.

Just as Nomi is about to break and ask Amanita what she’s planning, Amanita suddenly sets down her drink and stands. With a gentle hand she guides Nomi to kneel on the ground at her feet. She brushes soft fingertips along Nomi’s jawline, sliding a thumb over her lips. Nomi closes her eyes and shudders, desperate now for more.

“I’m going to get a few things ready,” Amanita says. Her tone is matter-of-fact, betraying nothing, but a smile dances across her eyes. “I want you to go to the lockers, strip, put your clothes away, and come back here to kneel when you’re done. Color?”

“Green,” Nomi says. When Amanita’s hand leaves her skin she almost protests, but the ache of missing her lover’s touch is nothing compared to the excitement of what might happen next.

She heads over to the lockers, strips with only a touch of self-consciousness, and folds her clothes neatly. (As she closes her locker, she locks eyes with Lito – she sees that he’s standing in his shower, looking a little confused but just as excited as she is. She gives him a wink.)

Walking back out onto the main floor of the club with nothing at all between her and the world’s gaze is all the more exhilarating because it terrifies her. Her face is heating up and her heart is racing, and it’s all she can do not to wrap her arms around her chest to hide herself. (Lito sees the eyes around them too, and his arousal spikes too. And then there are more walking into the room with her. Will and Riley – they must have sensed her rising fear and come to help, just like Kala had. She laughs a bit at the thought.) Instead, she straightens her back and strides back over to where Amanita left her. She knees patiently, as ordered. She waits.

As it turns out, she doesn’t have to wait long before Amanita is back, standing behind her, stroking firmly over Nomi’s hair, her shoulders, her back, soothing touches that slowly ease some of the tension out of Nomi’s frame.

Just as her heart is beginning to calm again, Amanita strides around to stand in front of her, and. Wow. Wrapped around her body is a black harness, a criss-crossing maze of straps held together by gold rings that glint in the light. She’s gone for the full lingerie effect, complete with garters holding up her sheer black stockings. Underneath all the black, she’s wearing the bright red bra and panties that Nomi loves so much. Nomi is dumbfounded that all of this, the herculean effort it must have taken just to put on that complicated harness, was for her benefit.

Amanita grins like she knows just how hot she looks and how wild it’s driving Nomi. She slips a hand under Nomi’s chin, tipping her face up for a deceptively chaste kiss. “Do you want me to tell you what I have planned for you?” she asks, voice dripping with honey and venom.

“No,” Nomi whispers.

“Then let’s get started.”

Amanita picks up a collar from the table at her side. The drag of leather against skin as she tightens and fastens it around Nomi’s neck is enough to make Nomi shiver. When Amanita pulls at the ring on the front of the collar, Nomi goes willingly, getting to her feet and following to the other side of the room. She feels eyes again on her naked form, but she also feels her cluster gathered around her (Lito’s cock twitching in tandem with her arousal, Will and Riley following along out of a protective instinct and a growing curiosity, and now Sun joining as well, a devilish grin on her face that suggests this isn’t her first time in a place like this), and she sees her beautiful Amanita leading the way, and the overwhelming love and lust are almost too much already.

Amanita leads her to the back area of the club, up onto a slightly raised platform furnished only with a Saint Andrew’s Cross and a small table. Whatever is on the table is covered by a black cloth – Amanita hasn’t blindfolded her, but she clearly doesn’t want Nomi to know what’s coming. A couple of onlookers have already gathered as Amanita draws Nomi in for a kiss, trailing soft fingers across Nomi’s exposed skin. Nomi brings her hands up to embrace Amanita, then stops, not knowing whether she is allowed to reciprocate.

“Good girl,” Amanita says. “No touching unless I order you to. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nomi whispers back.

Amanita grins. “Not that you’ll have much choice from now on. I’m going to fasten you to the cross now. Wrists and ankles. Color?”

“Green.” The response comes easy.

Amanita tugs on the collar, positions Nomi facing the cross. She fastens her wrists first, running her hands teasingly up and down each arm after making sure the cuff is snug but not too tight. Then she coaxes Nomi’s legs open to secure cuffs around her ankles. Her hands trace up the backs of Nomi’s legs, tantalizingly close to where she is wet and wanting and open, then wandering upwards to give her ass one firm squeeze.

And then the hands draw away, and Nomi is left all too naked, all too exposed. She can practically feel eyes on her back. Her pulse quickens again, as her hands clench into fists and her wrists strain against the cuffs – not her wrists, but Will’s, as he tests how secure the restraints are.

Amanita must notice Nomi squirming, because a moment later she’s murmuring in Nomi’s ear. “Not trying to get away, are we?”

“It’s Will,” Nomi explains. “He’s testing whether he can get us out of the cuffs.”

“Can he?”

Nomi senses Will’s frustration, but notices something underneath, a building arousal that echoes her own, adding to the warmth pooling between her legs. She smiles.

“Even if he could, I don’t think he wants to.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” says Amanita, and then she’s gone again.

This time the absence is short, and Nomi jolts as hands rest on the small of her back. One hand drifts down to the swell of her ass, and the other comes to cradle her hip, a gentle but grounding presence.

And then the hand on her ass is pulling back, and she registers what’s coming just before the first hit lands. It’s light, clearly intended to warm her up and not to hurt, but it startles her nonetheless. She tenses involuntarily. She barely has time to recover before another blow lands, harder than the first, making her jerk at the restraints. Then Sun is there, taking deep breaths with her as Amanita rhythmically lands blow after blow with the palm of her hand.

The spanking comes at a steady pace, just enough time for her to gasp in air between each slap. It’s like the beat of a song, Nomi’s panting breaths playing rhythmic counterpoint to the sound of skin hitting skin. Still, since Amanita has a knack for never hitting the same spot twice, Nomi can’t quite get used to the pattern of the pain.

Gradually Amanita stops holding back. Her slaps land with more and more intensity, stinging and thudding as Nomi shudders through it. Harder, and harder, and then – she stops. The hand is gone. Nomi hears Amanita take a step away. Maybe to tease. Maybe just to admire her handiwork. 

The air feels cool where it meets Nomi’s skin, and she knows she must be covered in the pink of fading handprints by now. She’s shaking a bit, too, breathing deeply with Sun but still buzzing all over. (Sun knows the feeling all too well, from nights when she would step out of the ring flying with the adrenaline of the fight, or nights when she would step out of a different kind of club taking a different kind of flight. Nomi flashes into Sun’s mind for a moment, stretched out on her bed with a hand down her pants, taking in the sensation.)

The fingertips of one hand trace faint lines across Nomi’s back. It’s maddening, just a feather-light touch when all she craves is more, more, harder. Once in a while Amanita teases Nomi with a bit of fingernail across her ribs, a thumb pressed into her side, a palm brushing over the redness of her ass. (Lito has long since turned off his shower, but Nomi can feel him hardening under his bathrobe.)

And then a sharp, stinging blow to the top of her thigh brings her reeling back into her own mind. It’s not a hand anymore – Nomi is trying to visualize what it might be when it strikes across her back. It’s a flogger, creating pinpricks of heat where each tail meets her flesh. Then it hits again, catches her side, and she lets out a little sob of pain as she arches away. But the pain catches her from the other side – and oh! Amanita must be using two at the same time. No matter which way she turns and writhes, the pain is there to meet her. After a few blows she can’t tell the difference between shrinking away from the pain or pushing herself into it. Suddenly she can’t get enough. Her whole body is vibrating with it, her breath coming in choking sobs as her skin burns.

But Amanita isn’t going easy on her, no pauses between when the tails of the floggers make contact with her skin. They miss no ground as they work over the entirety of her back, her ass, the backs of her thighs. Every so often, one curls around her side, catches her in the too-sensitive nerve endings right below her ribcage, and it burns like hell.

Sun is luxuriating in the pain, but Will is gritting his teeth against it. Nomi feels his confusion, how he thinks he should leave her head but for some reason wants to feel more. Then there’s Riley’s sharp mind going fuzzy at the edges. She wants her own mind to follow, to slip under and let the fire just wash over her. But another stinging blow wraps around her side, and she’s not far gone enough yet to cope with that kind of pain.

“I… I can’t…” she tries to force out. Immediately the blows stop. A hand comes up to cradle her cheek, wipe a few tears away.

“Color?” Amanita’s voice is low, almost a growl, reverberating with control. Still, Nomi knows her well enough to pick up on the soft undercurrent of concern.

She takes a few shallow breaths and responds, “Yellow.” No sense in pushing herself to her breaking point, but she doesn’t want things to end just yet. She senses that Amanita is far from done with her tonight.

“Good,” Amanita practically purrs in response. “Good girl.” She presses a kiss to Nomi’s cheek, running her hands gently over tender flesh. Then lips follow hands, soft brushes wherever the pain still burns, soft licks to cool the heat. Between Amanita’s mouth and her own tears and the slick between her legs, Nomi lets herself be washed away. She feels out to sea, a little floaty and a little wobbly. But the cuffs dig into her wrists and she knows she can stay standing, wants to stay standing, _needs_ to stay standing for whatever comes next.

Except that what comes next is Amanita telling her, “I’m going to let you out of these cuffs,” and the “No!” that jerks out of her mouth in response startles even her. This can’t be over, she doesn’t want this to be over, it was only just getting so good – but Amanita is just chuckling at her frustration.

“Needy girl,” says Amanita. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want. Just be good and do as you’re told first, okay?”

Nomi hangs her head. “Yes, ma’am,” she sighs, trying hard to remember that Amanita knows best.

Amanita detaches the cuffs from the frame of the cross, but leaves them circling Nomi’s wrists and ankles. Nomi stands, naked and confused, facing the cross, awaiting instruction.

“Kneel,” comes the first order. She folds easily. It’s a familiar position, comforting even as her heels dig into the reddened flesh of her ass. Then, “Turn and face me.” She shuffles awkwardly around on her knees, averting her gaze from the people who have gathered to watch. She doesn’t realize she’s averting her gaze from someone else as well, until the next command comes, “Look at me.”

When she does look, her eyes drag up Amanita’s body, up the stockings and that goddamn harness and the bright red peeking through it. Then she sees Amanita’s face, schooled into a hard expression but somewhere underneath absolutely beaming with pride. She looks ready to devour Nomi whole. She looks like a loving and unforgiving god. It’s terrifying. Nomi has never been more turned on.

But there are more faces behind hers. Sun grinning wickedly. Lito, sweaty and disheveled and not even trying to look sexy. Will, slack jawed with twin shock and pleasure. Riley, something like admiration or respect in her gaze. Nomi shudders as their eyes all meet, she and her cluster, their lust flowing together into and out of and through her. _How much better can my life get?_ she wonders in the dream-like haze of it all.

A hand under her chin snaps her back into her mind. Amanita catches her lips in a kiss that’s more like a bite. “Are they watching?” she whispers. Nomi nods. “Good. I want them to see how fucking wrecked you are, how good you take pain, what a slut you are for it. How you’re all mine.”

Nomi whimpers helplessly as Amanita punctuates her words with a sharp tug on her collar, then another tug on her hair, jerking her head back and baring her throat. Another savage kiss turns into a bite on her exposed neck, blood and pain rushing up to the skin in what she hopes will leave a nasty mark for days. Her hands reach up to cradle Amanita’s head, press her harder into her neck, hold her there so she never ever stops –

Then that mouth is gone, as quickly as it came. Too late Nomi realizes her mistake.

“Did I tell you to touch me?”

“No, ma’am,” she says, voice cracking.

Amanita cradles her face in a hand, smooths fingers over one cheek. Then, brutally fast, her other hand lands a stinging slap on the opposite cheek. Nomi barely has time to gasp for air before a second slap mirrors the first. Her eyes well over with tears.

“If you can’t control yourself, I suppose I’ll have to do it for you.”

Grabbing a small metal carabiner from the little table off to the side, Amanita slips behind Nomi and crouches to grab a wrist. She snaps the carabiner onto one cuff, brings Nomi’s arms together to cross behind her back, clips the cuffs together. A tug follows, certainly meant more to cause pain than to test the restraints. Satisfied, Amanita circles back around to the front, standing in front of Nomi but not deigning to look down at her. Instead, she peruses the items left on her little table, invisible from this angle to Nomi’s view.

She picks up and puts down a few things as Nomi twitches in fear and anticipation below her. Finally, she grabs… a bottle of water. Not exactly what Nomi was expecting, or hoping for. But then she is suddenly aware of the dryness of her mouth, and her lips part on their own.

Amanita glances down and grins. “Thirsty, are we?” She stands looming over Nomi’s kneeling form, grabs her hair in one hand and uses it as a handle to tip Nomi’s head back. She pours the water slowly into Nomi’s waiting mouth as Nomi tries her hardest to swallow it all. Some escapes, dribbling down the sides of her chin, down her neck, further down. She must look like a mess, but Nomi’s eyes – fixed unwaveringly on hers – still look almost reverent.

When half the bottle is gone, Amanita pulls it away and releases Nomi’s hair. She screws the cap back on the bottle, places it where it was, then picks up something next to it, black and soft.

“Close your eyes,” Amanita orders, bending over to fasten the blindfold around Nomi’s head. It sits snugly on her face, so that even if Nomi were to open her eyes, she’d only catch a bit of light around the edges. She keeps them closed anyway.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Stand up.”

Nomi wobbles uncertainly to her feet, unsteady without the use of her arms. She feels a hand press against her shoulder, palm open, pushing until her back hits the cross. She feels that hand wipe at the wetness on her chin, the tears on her cheeks. She feels a kiss, impossibly tender on her lips. Then she feels nothing at all.

Until, _oh fuck_ \- a sudden sting on her chest, catching her right on her nipple. It forces a cry out of her. Her arms try to cover her, to protect her, but the restraints hold. Her hands clench and unclench helplessly behind her back. Another blow lands on her thigh, and her legs nearly buckle.

Then the soft press of leather – the tip of a riding crop, she realizes – trails up her leg, all the way from her ankle to her inner thigh. It slips between her legs, silently coaxing them apart. As Nomi slides her legs open, Amanita bends to clasp them back to the restraints of the cross. Off balance and shaky, Nomi takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. (Although she can’t see, she knows Sun is there again, breathing with her.)

The leather of the crop brushes again over her skin, over the outside of her leg this time. A blow lands, sharp and stinging, on her hip. Then a brush from shoulder to chest, ending in a smack that grazes her nipple. As the pain burns, the crop glides up her neck to her cheek. It delivers the softest of taps to each side, a faint echo of the earlier slaps that are still buzzing on Nomi’s skin.

The heat of Amanita’s body comes in close. Her voice whispers in Nomi’s ear, “I’m going to hurt you, and you’re going to thank me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

She pulls away, and then – a smack to Nomi’s chest.

“Thank you!”

“Thank you what?” The question is punctuated with another smack in the same spot, doubling the pain.

“Thank you ma’am!”

Another blow to the hip.

“Ah! Tha-ank you, ma’am!”

The blows come harder, faster. Mostly they land across Nomi’s chest. Occasionally one lands perfectly on a nipple and it’s all Nomi can do not to scream. Others leave their mark on Nomi’s legs, all over her hips, sometimes wrapping around to the inside of her thighs. She thanks Amanita again and again until the words sound like nothing, until they blend with the sobs and the yelps and become just babble, but Amanita never corrects her, just keeps up her unforgiving pace.

There comes a sudden pause. Nomi shivers, basking in the pure terror of not knowing. She hears the swing of the crop through the air moments before she feels it. It hits where she’s spread open by the restraints, directly on her cunt. She lets her head fall back and just _wails_. It’s a sound that could by no means be interpreted as a “thank you,” but Amanita doesn’t seem to care as she lands three more blows, one to the inside of each thigh and then a third again to Nomi’s cunt.

Her whole body has caught on fire and Nomi never wants it to stop.

But it does stop, leaving Nomi panting and gasping for air, tears soaking the fabric of the blindfold. She registers that she’s shaking, like she’s made of bees all trying to fly away, but the cuffs at her wrists, her ankles, the collar around her neck, they all keep her tethered and whole. 

Amanita’s hands come up to smooth over the beaten skin, poking and prodding at sore spots wherever they go. They squeeze her tits, pinch and twist at her nipples until a keening noise escapes her lips. One hand fists in her hair. Fingers brush her lips and then are gone. It’s haphazard, pleasurable enough but not focused, more than anything just distracting –

And suddenly there’s something between her legs, hard and solid where she has wanted it now for ages, and there’s a little click and the buzzing all over her skin condenses into one point and the shock and pure sensation of it wring a scream from her mouth as she realizes Amanita has pressed a vibrator right up to her clit and turned it up to the highest setting. So that’s what the distraction was about. Bastard.

Or at least, that’s what Nomi might be thinking if she weren’t so busy struggling to stay upright. She writhes, trying to escape the too-strong sensation or trying to get more of it – she can’t tell. The effort doubles her over. As soon as she bends at the waist, feeling snapped in half, the vibrations are gone. She hears Amanita click it off and set it aside, and she lets out a choked sob of… relief or disappointment – they blur together in a hazy mess. All she knows is she wants. Wants _something_.

“This won’t do,” says Amanita, sounding so far above her. As she unclasps the cuffs from behind Nomi’s back, she sighs. “It’s a shame, you looked so sweet and delicious like this. But now you need to be a good girl and stand up straight for me.” She brings one of Nomi’s wrists up and gives the palm of her hand a little kiss before fastening it back to the cross. The other side gets the same treatment. As Amanita steps away, Nomi can almost feel her eyes raking up and down her body. There must be other eyes too – she must be quite a spectacle for the rest of the club, all helpless and beaten and bruised and still wanting more.

With Nomi secure, and the surprise having been ruined, Amanita takes her time starting up again. When she turns on the vibrator, she sets it to just a low hum. She lets it brush down one arm, tease across a nipple, linger just at the base of Nomi’s stomach. Nomi feels her own wet slick beginning to drip down her leg. Her mind has gone feral with desperation. 

Amanita’s fingers dance up the inside of her leg, trailing through the wetness until they almost reach where she needs them most – but they skip over her cunt to drag her slick messily down the other thigh instead. The vibrator follows mockingly behind, sending only the faintest of ripples up to her clit. Two fingers come up to smear her own wetness over Nomi’s lips, and she darts her tongue out to chase them, suck them down, do anything to make Amanita stop teasing and _fuck_ her already.

The wet fingers slip away. So does the vibrator.

Suddenly those fingers are brushing across her labia, sliding through the slick pooling in her cunt, rubbing a little and then pressing just barely at her entrance.

Amanita’s face is warm next to hers. Amanita’s voice is deadly in her ear. “Beg me for it.”

“Please!” Nomi gasps. “Please, god, Neets, I need it!”

“Is that any way to talk to your mistress? Tell me what you need, or you won’t get it.”

“Fuck me, ma’am! Please fuck me!”

“Good girl.”

One finger dips shallowly inside her as the vibrator presses hard into her clit and switches back to the highest setting. She thrashes, jerking with the sensation, but has the presence of mind to stutter out a “Tha-ank you, ah!” That earns her another “Good girl” from Amanita, and a second finger slipping in alongside the first. They curl inside her, stroking up against her walls, pressing up against just the right spots. Something is building inside her, pleasure piling upon pleasure until it fills her mind and she can think of nothing else.

Then there are more hands running up and down her arms. Their fingers lace into hers as she strains against the cuffs. They run down her sides, holding her steady. She turns her head, and Lito’s lips find hers in a crushing kiss that sucks away what little air was left in her lungs. She shares in his desperation, his cock leaking and rock hard miles away. Then it’s her own cock straining to be touched, which should be an awful feeling (it was not cheap to get rid of that thing!) except she knows it’s Will’s as he slots himself into her own mind, into her position. Riley’s hands drag down to Will’s stomach. Nomi feels them both, feels Riley delighted at having Will all spread out and helpless, feels Will mildly freaking out at how impossibly turned on he is, and she laughs into Lito’s mouth, deliriously in love with them all.

There’s a tug on her collar, beckoning her head to the other side, and then it’s Sun’s mouth she’s laughing into. Sun, who it seems has come once already and is chasing a second orgasm as she rides the pleasure emanating from Nomi’s mind. As they kiss, she gives Nomi’s ass a playful little slap. The sting of Sun's hand on already stinging skin just brings Nomi that much closer to the edge.

When Sun releases her from a deep, languid kiss, her head faces forward only to be met by a third pair of lips, real and in the flesh, as Amanita leans in to suck and lick and bite at her mouth. Her hand speeds up, pressing harder and deeper into Nomi’s cunt. Nomi is so wet and open that a third finger slips in easily. The vibrator pushes against her clit, rocking with the motions of Amanita’s fingers.

Amanita growls into Nomi’s ear as she fucks her, low and filthy and starting to sound wrecked herself. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now. All spread out for me, taking it like the good girl you are. Taking my fingers inside you. Letting me fuck you in front of everyone, in front of your cluster. Letting them all see what a slut you are for it, for me. All for me, yeah?”

Nomi tries to force out a “yes” in response but it comes out as more of a whine. Amanita must get the idea, though. “My good girl,” she says, “my perfect girl. You gonna come?”

“Ye-es!” The response is clear this time, Nomi feeling something rising within her, impossibly higher and higher as her toes curl and her eyes squeeze even tighter shut. Her cluster’s hands are on her, their lips are all over her – on her arms, her hands, her chest, her face. She can hardly tell their pleasure from hers. All she knows is that all of it, in this moment, belongs to Amanita. Her cluster’s pleasure, her own, she wants to give it all.

“Then come for me.”

And that’s how Nomi comes, the vibrator and Amanita’s fingers pulsing against her. She throws her head back, hears little sounds being ripped from her throat, feels Amanita pressing light kisses to her neck. She is lifted up by the swell of her climax. It takes her in bursts that seem to just keep coming endlessly, pleasure breaking over and over and over again.

As the ecstatic waves eventually start to fade, she is dimly aware that the vibrator has been switched off and set aside, even as Amanita’s fingers keep gently wringing the last of her orgasm out of her. The visitors in her head send out their love and thanks as they retreat, leaving her alone with her blissfully fuzzy mind and her lover. Her incredible lover, who finally draws out her fingers and sets about cleaning up. Nomi lets herself be unshackled, and wiped off, and held, and gently kissed. It’s like she’s been emptied out, drained of everything and filled back up with nothing but love.

***

Sun finishes herself off a second time (or maybe a third, but who’s keeping count?) and wipes her hand on her thigh. As she breathes deeply, she relishes the laziness of the afternoon, the sunlight slipping itself through the blinds. Jindo has curled up in a warm spot on the floor, looking like nothing in the world could disturb him.

A thought pops into her head, and she reaches one-handed for her phone to pop off a text to Mun. So what if it’s a little suggestive? If he has to hide a hard-on in the office, that’s his own problem. Serves him right for working on the weekends. Maybe if she’s lucky he’ll be mad enough to do something about it when he gets home. Maybe he’ll even wrestle her into bed. That’s the kind of fight, Sun thinks with a smirk, that you can never lose.

Lito collapses into his mattress, boneless and wrung out. He turns his head to check the alarm clock on the bedside table. It’s just past 9 am, and he’s definitely going to be late for filming. Still, when Hernando and Dani come home for dinner, he bets he’ll have the most interesting answer to “how was your day?” God, Dani’s going to want to re-enact this story, isn’t she? Lito supposes he can hardly complain.

Riley spoons Will on their mattress, her lips resting passively on the back of his neck, brushing a hand through his hair. She breathes in unison with him until his heart rate settles back to normal. All of her is screaming to say something about what just happened, at least to thank Will for letting that part of him go, for letting her come along for the ride. Still, she wants to be delicate and let him make the first move. Men can be so skittish.

Just when she’s beginning to suspect he’s fallen asleep, Will finally speaks. It comes out muffled by his pillow.

“Just for the record, I totally could have gotten out of those cuffs.”

***

Sitting curled in Amanita’s lap, Nomi revels in the quiet tingle all over her skin, the soft points of contact between her naked body and Amanita’s lingerie-clothed form. Amanita had been quick about wiping down the cross, packing her things away into the bag she had brought them in. She hadn’t wanted to leave Nomi sitting on the floor a moment longer than she had to. As soon as everything was in order, she had helped Nomi stand and grabbed them both some water and snacks from the bar on the way over to a couch in a quiet corner. Now, they rest in peaceful silence, Amanita massaging feeling back into Nomi’s hands.

Another sensation calls Nomi’s attention – the press of a second pair of hands rubbing at her feet. Even in her blissed out state, she manages to register surprise at who she sees.

“Kala? How long have you been here?

Kala blushes and averts her eyes. “I… I got worried again. You were in so much pain. So I wanted to check, just in case, and then – and then I could not look away.”

“So you liked what you saw?” says Nomi, stifling a laugh. Kala can only shrug and nod in response. Nomi bets there are one or two men in Kala’s life who would have a field day with this information – but she knows better than to press Kala on the matter, especially not when Nomi herself is so buzzed, so she settles for a noncommittal “I’m glad you came.” She only realizes the double entendre when Kala squeaks and vanishes out of pure embarrassment. Ah well, a conversation for another time perhaps.

Right now, all Nomi wants to do is sink her face into Amanita’s skin and inhale as deeply as she possibly can. There, cuddling on the couch, holding each other close, she feels like this could go on forever. Her, her cluster, the woman she loves. Where she can feel the pain and know that this time, if she breaks, she’ll only break exactly how she wants to. And there will always be someone there to pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I left out Capheus and Wolfgang... I figure maybe they were busy? I mean how likely is it that all 8 of your psychically linked selves will be free for hot kinky sex at the same time. It's hard enough to schedule sex with just two people. 
> 
> Just so you know, in my head Kala is definitely only so embarrassed because she suddenly realizes she really wants to beat up her boyfriends. And that's a scary thing to realize! Don't worry, Kala, I bet your boys would love getting slapped around if you're the one doing the slapping ;)
> 
> Endless thanks to Irrelevancy for being the best hype-friend and beta-reader. This one's for you, ya kinky bastard.


End file.
